


Run Away

by Xyzcl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chara Being Chara, F/M, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Human Sans, M/M, Male Frisk, Multi, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Everyone had heard the stories of Mt. Ebbott, about how monsters lived underneath the surface of the earth who came out to drag away children that made the mistake of climbing the mountain. Frisk and Chara knew very well what they would run into when they ran away to the mountain. What they found though wasn't what they expected.-Re upload from my fanfiction.net account





	1. Hide

He was holding onto what little sanity he had as he hid in a cubby behind the cabinets, his knees held against his chest as he breathed as quietly as possible. As he listened, he could hear the other children moving closer to him, listening to them talk as they laughed and joked about him. The boy covered his mouth to keep quieter as he listened to them mock him.

 

**_-He’s a joke-_ **

 

**_-Pointless-_ **

 

**_-Why doesn’t he just kill himself?-_ **

 

He took deep, quiet breaths as he listened from the closet. He knew that if he made too much noise they would find him in his spot and no matter of fighting back would save him. All he could do was wait patiently and hope they either left or ran into his sister. She could take them on, they all knew that she wasn’t afraid to hurt anyone who wanted to hurt him. That's why they would hunt for him when she was away though. If she wasn’t there then he was such an easy target. A target that wouldn’t fight back. One that they could hurt as they pleased, that was too nice for his own good and would just say it was an accident and that no one had hurt him. 

 

After a while the other children walked away and he snuck out of the cubby, quickly gathering his things as he hurried to his sister’s room for the night. He knew very well that if he stayed in his own room that they would just go after him after he had fallen asleep. It had only been three years since their parents had abandoned them and an even shorter three months since they had come to the orphanage after their aunt had died and yet for some reason they couldn’t all just get along. One day he hoped that everyone could get along and just be friends, he knew that with how things were that would never happen though. One day he wouldn’t have to run though. Even though he didn’t know when that would be he knew it for a fact. No one had to run forever. 

 

“Frisk, are you okay?” his sister asked as he set his pillow on her bed and climbed up next to her. When he nodded, she sighed and frowned. “I know you’re lying to me to keep me from getting in trouble again. Just tell me what happened.”

 

_ Its okay Chara, I just don’t want to be alone _

 

“Okay Frisk, I’ll believe you this time.”


	2. Get Out

Chara watched her brother sleep from her seat next to the window, making sure that no one tried to hurt him while he was asleep. He was all that she had left and there was no way that anyone would take him from her. No one else could keep him safe, no one else could see him smile, no one else knew him like she did, and no one else had heard his voice. Frisk wasn’t actually mute, he just chose to stop talking when their parents had left and hadn’t spoken to anyone since then. All she could do was trust that she was doing the right thing for Frisk. She glanced over at her closet where she had two bags packed for when she woke her brother up. They wouldn’t have to worry about the other children much longer. Soon they would be on their own. Even if there were monsters on the mountain, nothing could be worse than seeing her little brother suffer everyday.

After a while, she heard movement and looked over to Frisk again in time to see him sit up. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly before walking over to check on her brother. 

He nodded and smiled up at his sister, attempting to reassure her that he would be fine as she sighed and handed him his backpack. It was time for the two of them to leave the orphanage. She needed to get him away from the other kids badly. Frisk stood up and looked at his sister as she grabbed his hand and grabbed her duffel bag, pulling him to her closet to make him change into his sweater as she pulled on her own sweater before leading the way out of the orphanage. They needed to get out of there. 

Where are we going Chara? Frisk asked one handed as he let his sister pull him along.

“We’re getting out of here.” she whispered as she pulled him along into the forest at the base of Mount Ebott, dragging him a decent ways in before letting go of his hand and adjusting her duffel bag. “We’re going someplace where they won’t follow us, they’re too scared of the monsters here to follow us so as long as we can keep them away from us that’s all that matters.” she explained to him as she grabbed his hand again. 

Frisk nodded as he followed his sister again, not nearly as afraid of monsters as he was of the other children at the orphanage they had just run away from. Besides, who could guarantee that there were really monsters living underneath the mountain when no one who had ever investigated came back in the past? As they continued through the forest, he could tell they were getting higher up as the air grew steadily colder. They would need to find a cave or something if they were going to have any chance of resting safely. After a while, Chara paused and looked around the forest, hoping for something good as she kept close to her brother. She needed to find some sort of shelter for the two of them. 

“This way.” she mumbled as she pulled her brother higher along the mountain, still searching for somewhere safe for the two of them to stop for a while and warm up. She felt Frisk yank on her arm to pull her back and gasped in surprise, looking at him confused. “What’s wrong Frisk?”

Frisk pointed to a large, gaping hole in the ground ahead of them and squeezed his sister’s hand. You almost fell…..

Chara let out a sigh and took a few steps closer to the hole in the ground, peering into it to see how deep it was. She set her duffel bag on the ground and dug through for the rope she had brought along in case they had needed to do some climbing. She couldn’t see the bottom but any chance was better than none. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she tied one end of the rope around a nearby tree before tossing her bag down before looking at her brother. “Throw your bag down Frisk, I’ll go down before you.” she explained to him, wanting to make sure he knew what was about to happen. He nodded and smiled reassuringly to his sister before tossing his backpack down into the hole. Chara grabbed the end of the rope, and tossed it down before making sure her gloves were on properly, holding on tightly as she started to climb down into the dark pit below. She climbed slowly, looking down as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the cavern she slowly realized she was climbing down into. Sooner than she was expecting, she saw a field of golden flowers only a few feet away and let go of the rope, looking back up the twenty feet to where her brother was. “Come down Frisk! It's not as far as I thought it was!” she called up to him as she grabbed their bags and set them somewhere easily visible.

Frisk looked down when he heard his sister’s voice and carefully started to climb down. He had never been the most athletic kid in his classes so he was having trouble holding on. When he started to feel the rope shifting, he paused. Something was very wrong. He tried to call out to his sister just as the rope broke off at the tree, causing him to fall the last fifteen feet down to where his sister was waiting for him on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I got busy with work and turned into a space case after the fifth time I crashed one of the machines into the pop cooler. I'll try to get onto a more regular update schedule but for now, I hope you liked chapter 2!

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ I have no idea where this is going yet, I hope you enjoyed it so far though!


End file.
